


A Special Medicine Part Two; Futa Boogaloo!

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [3]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Comedy, Consensual Sex, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shady Medicine, self-aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: After her first time using that shady medicine Yoshika gave her, Shirley can’t think straight and wants to relieve that wonderful, and intense, evening once again.Trude, meanwhile, isn’t all that convinced. But is she ever?
Relationships: Gertrud Barkhorn/Charlotte E. Yeager
Series: The Strike Witches Happy Hour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989460
Kudos: 4





	A Special Medicine Part Two; Futa Boogaloo!

It had gotten Charlotte hot and bothered every time she thought about it. A few weeks prior, in order to “help” their relationship Charlotte visited her old friend Yoshika to get ahold of some special medicine to improve her and Gertrud’s sex life. Now, the two love each other very much; there was no doubt about that. But for whatever reason, Gertrud just _wasn’t_ interested in sex with Charlotte. Much to her annoyance and displeasure, as it would be to anyone reading this. So, having received the special medicine from Yoshika, Charlotte was rather surprised to see that it caused Gertrud to grow a penis just like in all those dirty books Yoshika would read. Magic sure was something.

That night the sex was amazing, and also quite painful given Charlotte wasn’t used to a massive member thrusting in-and-out of her quivering body. She wanted that feeling again; that feeling of being used for pure, sexual desire. And now that she knew what Yoshika’s medicine would have in store, she could prepare better; at least she hoped so.

“Let me get this straight.” Gertrud crossed her arms as she and Charlotte sat on their bed, both dressed in their evening wear. Well, that was a more formal way of saying bra and panties. “You want me to take that medicine again that made me violate you... because you liked it?” She asked while scratching the side of her head. “Are you mad?”

“Maybe.” Charlotte admitted rather flustered, squirming in place. Just the thought of that massive, smelly cock... it drove her _mad_.

“I thought we swore off it after the first time. I can assure you it’s not fun receiving it.” Gertrud replies, rubbing her own butt. The night after she took the medicine, Charlotte took it too; and went straight for Gertrud’s fine ass. “My bottom still gets sore when I think about it.” She mumbled. “If you want to have sex, we can do the usual?”

“No!” Charlotte protested. “Fingers and rubbing our pussies together isn’t enough! I need that massive cock of yours! I want you to pound my womb! Make me a cum dumpster! A slave to that cock! Mess me up so that my only thoughts are of more sex!” By this time Charlotte had crawled up to Gertrud and was face-to-face with her. Gertrud swore she saw hearts in the others eyes as she listed her demands. “Make me your sex slave! Slather me with that cock! Violate every single part of my body!”

“C-Calm down!” Gertrud pushed her gently aside. “What has gotten into you?” While Charlotte was, well, _Charlotte_ she was never this overtly aggressive. “Look, if I take this stupid medicine just this once will that calm you down?”

“Y-Yes!” Charlotte replied with glee.

“Fine, now where...” Before she could finish, Charlotte pulled out a pill from her bra and shoved it into Gertrud’s mouth. She then kissed her on the lips, wiggling her tongue into Gertrud’s mouth; partially because it was romantic and partially because she needed to be sure that Gertrud had swallowed the pill. Pulling out of the kiss, Charlotte saw to her delight a large bulge sprouting in Gertrud’s panties. Smiling, she pulled down the others panties and marveled at the erect penis that stood before her. “C-Could you not do that.” Gertrud blushed, trying this time to remain in control of her actions.

Charlotte, meanwhile, seemed to lack any control of her actions and began licking Gertrud’s penis.

“T-That tickles.” She said before Charlotte, without warning, began to deepthroat the penis. Gertrud shuddered, amazed with how well this felt. She couldn’t control herself and gripped Charlotte’s head and started to thrust her member deeper down Charlotte’s throat. She gripped tightly onto Gertrud’s legs as with one final thrust she ejaculated. “It... it feels so good...” She moaned, not releasing her grip on Charlotte for a good several seconds as her hips and penis twitched. It was Charlotte who finally pushed away, with coughing up the remains of the fake semen. “D-Did I overdo it?” She asked worryingly, although Charlotte shook her head.

“No...” She said with a grin, unhooking her bra and laying on her back. With a seductive move she pulled her loose bra up and allowed her ample breasts to return to their natural position. “Fuck my tits.” She said, to which Gertrud just sighed. She straddled her, and began to rub the penis on the left breast.

“This doing it for you?” She asked, rubbing the tip of her penis against Charlotte’s nipple.

“No!” She protested. “Be more rough! Use my boobs like a sex toy! Shove that dick into my nipple!”

“I _don’t_ think that’s physically possible.” Gertrud sighed, dragging her large dick to rest between Charlotte’s equally large breasts. Grabbing a breast with each hand, which caused Charlotte to squeal, Gertrud began to slowly thrust herself between Charlotte’s breasts. She vaguely recalled doing this the last time she was on this medication, and it did feel good. Charlotte seemed to be enjoying it too given her moans which made Gertrud start thrusting faster. “T-This feels so good!” She moaned, grabbing the other’s breasts tight and making a few final thrusts before firing off globs of semen on her face and neck.

“Sorry.” She apologized while surveying what she left behind. “I think I see why guys like our breasts so much.” She added while wiping some sweat from her brow. 

“Yeah.” Charlotte replied, wiping some of the globs off her face with the back of her hand. “Are you going to put it in?”

“Huh?”

“Put. _It. In._ ” Charlotte pointed to her crotch and gave a sly smile. “Come on, I know you want to.” She licked her lips and began to spread her legs open while pointing to her neither regions.

“I mean I _can_.” Gertrud replied. “But I don’t want to hurt you. I remember last time I went... wild.”

“Yeah. Do that to me again.” She replied while rubbing her clitoris. Gertrud sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to win this so accepted her fate. She pulled the others panties down and gently rubbed the head against her entrance. “Hurry up! Give it to me!”

“Alright, alright! Stop nagging me.” Gertrud snarled while thrusting it in. Charlotte yelped in pleasure and grabbed tightly onto the bed sheets while Gertrud thrusted herself in-and-out. Having actual, or at least more, control over the situation made her realize that sex was quite enjoyable. Looking up from the rhythmic in-and-out movement, she saw Charlotte’s head bob up-and-down while her ample breasts did the same. 

“God! Harder! Fuck me harder!” She moaned.

“I... am.” Gertrud moaned back, thrusting harder. She could feel the insides of Charlotte wrap tightly around her; the warmth, the squishy pleasure. Well, squishy wasn’t really a good word to use when describing sex but it was the only thing she could think of. “It feels good... Shirley.” She said as she found herself in the so-called “mating press” position. “I’m... cumming.” She grabbed ahold of Charlotte and with a final few thrusts fired off her load right as Charlotte rescued her climax. The two collapsed to the bed in a pile of sweat and intertwined bodies, both breathing heavily as their bodies were exhausted. “Happy... yet?” Gertrud asked, giving a final twitch of her hips to launch the rest of the semen.

Charlotte was quiet, but a large smile was plastered on her face. Using what little energy there was, she pulled Gertrud close to her and weakly kissed her on the forehead. 

“Y-Yea...” She said, before promptly passing out. As she slept, Gertrud untangled herself and readjusted her tank top and panties while watching the other sleep naked. She thought, just for a moment, to do some things to the other but decided against it on the rationale she wasn’t some massive pervert and that would be sexual assault. 

“What am I going to do with you.” She ended up sighing while stroking the other’s hair. “I love you.” She decided to whisper in Charlotte’s ear, curling up beside her and soon falling asleep.

* * *

“Eh? You’re curious about that medicine?” Yoshika asked from behind the counter of her pharmacy.

“Yeah.” Gertrud replies while folding her arms. “Like, does it make you do anything funny? I mean... besides growing a dick.” She whispered that last part to Yoshika so the other patrons of the pharmacy wouldn’t hear.

“Well, not really.” Yoshika replied while tapping her chin. “Although in rare cases the chemical reside might somehow still reside within the body.” She added while returning to her work preparing a prescription. “But that’s rare. Like if you _flooded_ her body with that pseudo-semen.” She laughed. Gertrud did not, and instead looked on with worrying eyes.

“Um... how long would that last. Those rare cases?”

“Well, according to the medical book it could be anywhere from a few days to possibly years.” Yoshika replied, calling out the name of the customer who shuffled past Gertrud to pick up their prescription.

“Can it be cured?”

“Maybe...” Yoshika loudly sighed and folded her hands. “Trude, what _did_ you do?”

“Me!?” She nearly shouted. “I didn’t do anything except take that stupid medicine... and fucked Shirley’s brain out.” She added in embarrassment while Yoshika rubbed her forehead. 

“I’ll look into something.” She sighed, knowing she had her work cut out for her.


End file.
